ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Tornado
James Christopher King (born 19 July 1975 in New York City, New York) is a retired professional e wrestler currently an announcer for the Total Nonstop Action as an announcer. Jamie King is one of few to of won all the titles for both shows twice and retire the world champion!. King was forced to retire after a match where he tripped on the top rope and fell through the announcer's table landing on his leg in 2008 and retired in 2009 after it cured and had a final match against his protege Mark Allen in which he won. Early life and the United States Military Force. After 17 years in NYC he moved to Brooklyn where he trained to be a military superstar. He called himself Jamie King. He quickly left after being called to the Hardcore Championship Wrestling 10 miles out of Brooklyn. HCW (1999-2003) Tornado joined the Hardcore Wrestling Circuit in late 1999 just around mid-November and quickly became a fan favriote who runs in to help faces when being attacked by heels. . During a world championship reign he was attacked and assaulted by a superstar on non-storyline conditions seriously injuring King. The attacker was wearing a mask and lost a match to the returning King in 2000 forcing him to unmask only being collage enemy Bradley Stevens. King was approached by Stevens and he offered a truce which King and he accepted. They formed a team the BAI's standing Beat and Injure turning Stevens face. BAI challenged the world tag team champions Money Inc to a NO-DQ tag team match but HCW GM Michael Hayes said only if BAI defeated the former champions and in the top places for the title shot which came to a no contest. The way to be decided was by a coin BAI heads - Money Inc. TALES. Best Of 3 the winner was BAI 2-1. They won the title match VIA DQ. They did not get the title and sadly King was released from HCW in 2003 by CEO Matthew Olney. American Championship Wrestling (ACW) (2003-2008) While a free agent he joined ACW on a trial and they eventually signed him to ACW under the name Jamie King the same he had before. While there World Champion Daniel Evans said that he liked to have one night stand's. The ACW Board were not happy with Evans and punished him by having to face King in a Last Man Standing for the title and if he lost he would never get a shot until he loses the title. King objected to the comment and agreed to the punishment and the match was at the Pepsi Arena in Chicago, Illonis on November 8, 2003. King won the match after they tripped off the ladder but King's legs caught the ladder and he moved forward and made the ladder still while Evans was moveless after he crashed through the announce table. Evans and King took some time off to heal but King agreed to wrestle once every two weeks. . King had a match defending the world title against Michael Crush which he lost after he was kicked in the chest and King was uncounchis and was powerless to move. He had a 3 year hiatus before returning in 2008 to fight a no dq match with Evans where he fell through the announcers table and broke his leg in 8 different parts. He had one last match in March 2009 against his protege Mark Alen but if he kicked or injured his leg he would be DQ'ed. He won the match and they hugged but then Johnny Evans came out with legends and old friends all to say thank you for the wrestling. Total Nonstop Action (2009-present) King started working for TNA as a road agent under the name Jamie Tornado and occasionally comes an announcer. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *The King's banisher - Inverted piledriver *The Crown Jewel - Flying Sunset Flip Pin. Personal life King has a wife named Emily (married 2000) and eight children two twins Marc Johan and Jonathan Kevin (born 1996) and six triplets Anna, Emily, Aaden, Aaron, Jessica and Zack (born 1997). He is best friends with promoter Matthew Lennon whom they share a small time business based in Cameron, North Carolina the SCW (Super Championship Wrestling).